The present invention relates to a process for the production of ether-linked amine-terminated polyethers and to the polyethers obtained by this process.
Amine terminated polyethers and processes for their production are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,808,250; 4,129,741; 4,153,801; 4,247,677; and 4,847,416. In each of these patents, amine terminated polyethers are produced by reacting a polyether polyol with isatoic acid anhydride or a halogen substituted nitrobenzene in the presence of a strong base. These disclosed processes are limited to aromatic amine terminated polyethers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,370 discloses amine-terminated polyethers which are prepared by reacting polyols with ammonia in the presence of a catalyst at high temperature. The required catalyst is prepared by reducing a mixture of oxides of nickel, copper and chromium.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,726 and 3,691,112 disclose polymers which are produced using a polyfunctional aminocrotonic acid ester represented by a specified formula. This aminocrotonic acid ester may be prepared from amine-based polyethers. These amine-based polyether polyols are prepared by reacting an alkylene oxide with monoamines or polyamines containing aliphatic or secondary amino groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,472 discloses storage-stable solid isocyanate compositions which are taught to be useful in polyisocyanate addition reactions. The isocyanate-reactive materials which may be used as reactants for these isocyanates include amine-terminated polyethers. Disclosures teaching methods for the production of such amine-terminated polyethers are identified.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,768 discloses elastomers prepared from N-(polyoxyalkyl)-N-(alkyl)amines. These amines are prepared by reacting an alcohol with a primary amine and/or secondary amine in the presence of a catalyst such as nickel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,774 discloses a process for the production of polyoxyalkylene polyamines having terminal secondary amino groups in which a polyoxyalkylene polyol is reacted with a primary amine in the presence of a monohydric alcohol and a catalyst selected from a specified group of catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,829 discloses a method for preparing an activated polyether polyol in which an aminoalcohol having from 1 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl or aryl group is reacted with a polyether having a good leaving group such as a halide, a sulfonate or a nitrophenoxy group at a temperature of from 50.degree. to 250.degree. C.
Co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/957,929 filed Oct. 7, 1992 discloses a process for the production of secondary amine terminated polyethers in which a polyether containing from 2 to 6 leaving groups is reacted with a primary amine or ammonia at a temperature of from about 70.degree. to about 250.degree. C. The polyethers obtained have an amine functionality of from 2 to 6.